Save Me From Myself
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: She was a model who lived in a world filled with nothing but drugs, alcohol and anorexia. He was a fan of hers. She wanted someone to save her. He wanted to help her any way he could…


**Title: **_Save Me From Myself_

**Summary: **_She was a model who lived in a world filled with nothing but drugs, alcohol and anorexia. He was a fan of hers. She wanted someone to save her. He wanted to help her any way he could…_

**Genre: **_Romance, Drama_

**Rating: **_PG-13 for the use of drugs, alcohol, and maybe crude language at one point or another._

**Anime Used: **_Mainly Yu-Gi-Oh, although I may cross it over with other shows. If you have a suggestion, please review and let me know._

oOoOoOoOo

"Perfect," the photographer smiled as he snapped picture after picture of the young girl who was lying on the black leather sofa, her feet crossed at the ankles, her arms resting on the arms of the sofa. Her index finger on her left hand was currently twirling a strand of hair around.

The young girl was clad in a pair of white strapless shirt that just ended beneath her chest and a white skirt that was knotted at her hips, the hemline of the skirt crossing diagonally downwards from the left side to the right side. Wound around her neck were strands of pearls. Woven into her navy blue hair were strands of pearls. Strapped to her feet were white open-toed sandals with two inch heels.

The photographer, in his mind, smiled sickly. The girl was young. Couldn't be much older than 18. And she was quite a looker. Locks of her navy blue hair were curled and framed her pale face while the rest was piled up on top of her head. Dark blue eye shadow and thick streaks of black eyeliner decorated the outsides of her emerald green eyes while her normal pink lips were covered in layers of dark brown lipstick.

"Beautiful, truly beautiful." The photographer commented, lifting one hand and running it through his dark, curly brown hair. His blue eyes danced as he watched the young girl change her position ever so slightly, moving her arms and sitting up before pulling her right leg up to her chest, hunching over slightly. She rested her chin on the knee cap, still watching the photographer, licking her lips slightly.

The photographer took a few more pictures before putting his camera down and smiling over at the teenager. "Okay Madison, that's all for today."

The said girl nodded and in a soft voice, she asked, "When is our next appointment Jase?"

Jase's blue eyes sparkled. "Next week. I'll call you and let you know when and where, all right?"

Madison nodded and walked over to a table on one side of the room and picked up a pile of clothing. Turning, she walked into a small adjacent room that served as a bathroom. There was a dirty sink and toilet as well as a broken shower.

Madison didn't know why Jase had chosen this location for the photo shoot today, but she wanted to leave soon. She had things to do tonight, after all. Everyone else had left an hour ago and it had only been her and Jase for that hour. As much as she tried to deny it, there was something about Jase, her agent and photographer, that she was thrilled by. There was something about him that exhilarated her and made her heart speed up every time she met with him.

With a sigh, she left the washroom and walked back into the almost empty room that only housed a sofa, a table and a bit of equipment. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a dark purple sweater, her hair still up, she looked around for her leather jacket. Spotting it on the floor near the table where her clothes had been before, she walked over and picked it up. She stood up and turned around, gasping.

"Oh Jase. I didn't see you there." Madison stated in a soft tone. She breathed heavily. She hated people sneaking up on her like that.

Jase smiled and cupped Madison's cheek with his hand.

"You're so beautiful Madison." he whispered. "So very beautiful. It's an honor to work with such a beautiful angel like you."

Madison panted lightly, her green eyes searching Jase's blue ones. She didn't know what to say. She blinked confusedly. Jase continued.

"So, so beautiful." Jase repeated. "You will be a star soon enough. Just you watch."

Leaning in, he softly kissed Madison's cheek and pulled away with a smile. He turned and went back to packing up the equipment. Madison turned and quickly walked out of the room, wanting to get home.

o-o-o-o-o

Unlocking the door to her small apartment, Madison entered with a groan and dropped her purse onto the table. The apartment was silent and dark. She flicked on the lights in kitchen and living room and then proceeded to the washroom, closing the door behind her.

Sitting down on the tub edge, Madison tiredly pulled off her black zip up boots and began to slowly undress, first pulling off her sweater, then sliding off her jeans, then pulling her hair out of it's fancy do.

She looked in the mirror of the washroom and studied her appearance. Her navy blue hair flowed down to the middle of her back and her face was still covered in the whoreish make-up.

Slipping off her undergarments, Madison climbed into the shower and turned on the water, waiting till it felt warm enough to stand. She allowed the water to hit her face and slide down it, washing away the make-up as much as it could. Deciding not to wait for the water to do its job, she grabbed a washcloth from the shower shelf where the soap and washcloths were.

Taking the wet washcloth, she connected it with her face and began to rub it forcefully and aggressively, choking back sobs, the water hitting her back in a soft gentle pattern. She scrubbed harder and harder, not caring about anything at the moment except to wash away the whoreish make-up.

"Go away! Go away!" Madison sobbed heavily now, continually scrubbing her face in an effort to get the make-up to disappear.

She pulled the washcloth away from her face and saw it had been covered in black, brown and blue spots. She held the washcloth underneath the water, continuing to sob as she watched the make-up disappear from the water.

She tossed the washcloth at the wall of the shower and sat down in the tub, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face into her knees. Her wet body wracked with sobs as she continued to cry, her hair clumped together. She continued to cry as the water hit her body in a soft gentle pattern.

oOoOoOoOo

**How was that for the first chapter? I would love it if you reviewed and let me know!**

**Want to see this crossed over with something? Let me know in a review and I'll consider it (there are animes I haven't seen).**

**This fic was the result of listening to "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence over and over again. (Gotta admit, I like a few of their songs right now.) and Seether's "Broken". **

**Please review! **


End file.
